brick_stormfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Blossom Café/@comment-35024867-20180324172505
Coraline: *sighs* I was hoping it wouldn't come to this. Ivy: Come to what? Coraline: Explaining my backstory. Leaf: Why? Coraline: It's kinda personal. But you all deserve to know. Ember: Know what? Coraline: If you would stop inturrupting, I could explain. *waits for a sec* Good...thanks. Anyway, I come from a crazy family. All of the kids are hybrids of some kind. You guys already know I'm a wind/water hybrid. Here's the rest of the story. My mom was a wind elf, and my father is Tidus, a water elf who works at the Dragon Sanctuary. When I was little, my mom died and my dad married a fire elf, which is how they had Ember and why she's a fire/water hybrid. Eventually my stepmom got mad at my dad because he was spending more time at the Dragon Sanctuary than he was with us. Anyway, she got mad, left with Ember. So Dad took me to live with him at the dragon sanctuary. Remeber, I was little, so I don't remember any of this. Anyway, Dad had to go on a trip with the dragons, or something... so he sent me to live with my stepmom. I got there to find she had married an earth elf. My stepdad had two kids, Ivy and Leaf. My stepmom had always wanted a son, so she accidentaly-on-purpose infused some of her power into him, which is why he's a fire/earth hybrid. I was playing with Ivy and accidentaly infused some of my wind power into her, and she's now a wind/earth hybrid. Now, to deal with you. *turns to siblings* Why are you here and how did you get here? Ember: *starts to explain but gets cut off by Leaf* Leaf: I'm the oldest, so I should explain. *glares at Ember* It was Ivy's idea. Ivy: No it was not! Leaf: Yes it was. Anyway, Ivy wanted to find you and see where you were going. She wouldn't give up, and Ember and I agreed we shouldn't leave her going alone, so we went with her. We followed you using the cloaking gum you gave us. Coraline: I never should have given you that. Leaf: Anyway, we followed you, and here we are. Coraline: You know I can't leave you unpuinished, right? Leaf: Hello, I'm the oldest, you can't decide whether I get punished or not! Coraline: You sure aren't acting the oldest! You never should have come or let Ivy come! Burn did not invite you so I am in charge here and you can't do anything about it! Anyway, since there's only one way out of this tunnel, I suppose you'll have to stay. But you have to stay by me and do everything I say. Nothing dangerous. Dad and your parents will kill me if anything happens to you! Ember: *mutters* As if we had a choice. Coraline: But as soon as we get out of here, you all are going home. Whatever way you came. Ivy: We can't. We got rides from different people. Coraline: *explodes* DO YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS THAT IS??? YOU COULD'VE GOTTEN KILLED!!! YOU DON'T KNOW WHO YOU COULD'VE RODE WITH!!! DID YOU FOLLOW '''ANY '''RULES??!! Leaf: Well we stuck together... Coraline: AS IF THAT COUNTS FOR ANYTHING!!! Ember: *puts hand or Coraline's shoulder* Cora, calm down a bit. We have more important things to worry about, like Fon'ce's return.